1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering columns for vehicles, and more particularly to a tilt mechanism for a steering column of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering column of an automotive vehicle, a steering shaft has a steering wheel at one end. The steering shaft is extended through a rigid sleeve and rotatable therein. The steering column may be of a tilt or non-tilt type.
The tilt steering column allows the driver of the vehicle to adjust the height and angle of the steering wheel depending on the driver's stature, seat position, and comfort. Typically, the tilt steering column also allows for an exit position, whereby the steering wheel is placed in an uppermost position to allow easier ingress and egress to the vehicle.
An example of a tilt type steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,478 to Pauwels. The '478 patent to Pauwels illustrates a dual pawl or rachet system in which the pawls are biased into engagement with corresponding ratchets such that one of the pawls will be in a locking engagement while the other is not. One disadvantage of the above patented tilt type steering column is that only one pawl is in locking engagement. Another disadvantage is that the one pawl locking engagement lacks a desired strength for the steering column. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a tilt type steering column which has a dual locking engagement and increased strength.